Love Games
by Just a Tucking Fypo
Summary: Sonny's dating Joe Jonas. When jealousy ensues, another couple enters the scene - Chad and Selena Gomez. And let the love games begin!


**Chapter 1**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**A/N**: So I was amidst writing my other multi- chapter Sonny With a Chance fanfiction, '**What Happens in Vegas**' when I thought of writing this one, especially now that Demi and Joe are actually dating. Now I'm feeling guilty about writing two multi-chapter stories simultaneously. Plus, this is not my usual writing style. So please let me know if it's worth continuing:)

Sorry for uploading this the second time, my stats were going crazy and this story wasn't appearing on my page:(

* * *

"So, 8 PM tomorrow at my place?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and said coyly.

"See you tomorrow then," he kissed me on the cheek, and with a smile, went to his car.

What. The. Heck.

I walked back, mind reeling, to my dressing room.

Why had I even said yes? Hadn't I cussed him when I saw him on TV just the other day?

But now, thanks to a brainwave I had right after he popped the question, I was dating Joe Jonas.

Way to go, Sonny.

Let the love games begin.

* * *

As soon as I entered my dressing room, I was greeted by Tawni squealing.

"Hey! Guess what?! There's a Mackenzie Falls party tomorrow, and we're invited!"

"That's great, Tawni!" I said enthusiastically.

"So, I went shopping today, and bought this dress to go with these stillettoes…" Tawni went on to describe what she would wear at the party.

It was our strange but close friendship that had led her to reveal to me that she had a huge thing for Skyler DeVane, the actor who played Devon on Mackenzie Falls.

"Right." She said, "Now, you and Chad are so _obviously_ going to be together at the party tomorrow, and -"

I shot her a dirty look, which made her say, "Fine, you'll be having one of your daily arguments, but you have to give up that flirting tomorrow. See, you have to get along well with Chad, have him introduce you to the Mackenzie Falls cast, and then you introduce me to Skyler!" she said happily and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Uh, sorry Tawni, but…I won't be able to make it to the party tomorrow."

Her dreamy gaze instantly vanished.

"What?"

"You see," I said playing with my fingers and trying my best to look shy, "I'm going on a date tomorrow."

"Oh my God, really?! And I thought no one was ever going to ask you out! So who're you going with?"

"You're not going to believe this, but… Joes Jonas!"

I hope I sounded enthusiastic about it.

Tawni dropped her head and gaped.

"Sure. I can't believe you. Didn't you think he was an ugly fag who should go to hell? And what about the part where you thought he was a girl who's had a sex-change operation? What happened to all _that_?"

Crap. She wasn't _all_ that dense after all.

"Wow, nice to see you're actually listening to the stuff I say," I said. "Actually, after we met at his movie premiere, we got to know each other. Turns out, he's a really good guy. A great guy, in fact."

Tawni looked at me, blinked and then went into one of her girly laughter fits.

"You…like…_him_!" Laughter. "Is this some kind of late April Fool's Day kind of joke or something?" Laughter again.

She abruptly stopped and said, "Because it's not funny." She said, glaring. "What're you up to? Spill."

I was tempted to tell her, to let her in my secret. But although we were great friends and usually confided in each other, I couldn't risk telling her my intentions this time.

"Really, Tawn. He's an amazing guy. And I…" I braced myself mentally before I said this, "I _really_ like him. A lot."

"What about Chad then?"

My eyes widened ever so slightly. What if she realized?

"You do know very well that that lead Jonas is a player. You _know_ that he dates a girl for the fun of it, and dumps her if he sets his eyes on a hotter girl. Speaking of which, don't let him come near me when you're with him."

She paused and said, "Not that he dumped whoever his ex was for you – he couldn't have found _you_ hot."

Then again, Tawni failed to realize that when we met, I was dressed in my Hollywood best. I even got wide eyed glance from Chad – and _that_ is saying something.

"I know that Tawni. But I already said yes. I'm going to his place tomorrow."

Tawni exclaimed, "What?! You're going to his house? His _house_? Where he has a bedroom? Plus he has a bed -"

"Cut it out, Tawni!"

That gross thought really got on my nerves.

"It's really not what you think. He said I should meet his brothers. It's some kind of a rule amongst them…"

And I drifted off into thoughts about how stupid he was. Remind me again, why am I doing this?

"Poor Chad," Tawni murmured. "there's going to be _one_ lonely guy at the party tomorrow. Do you want me to tell him you're dating – that lousy Jonas? He's definitely going to ask me where you are."

I pretended to deeply contemplate on the matter for a while, and then hesitantly said, "Yeah. He has to know at some point or the other, it might as well be tomorrow."

"It'll break his heart, and you know it."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Pshh, I never even had his heart. How the heck can I break it?"

"Your choice." Tawni shrugged and said before sitting in front of her mirror and admiring her reflection.

Thank God she didn't suspect a thing.

She really was dim.

**Tawni's POV**

Did she think I was dim or something?

Tawni Hart is so _not_ dim.

Especially when it comes to love.

She wanted to keep a secret? Well, so would I.

As I sat at my mirror, brushing my lusciously long and gorgeous golden locks, I started thinking about how I could help Chad.

That's it! Bite fire with fire!

Time for showdown, Sonny girl – time for the games to begin.

* * *

**Should I continue? What do you think is on Sonny and Tawni's mind?**


End file.
